Nergui's Story
by theangelfigurineabovedeanscrib
Summary: This is the story of Nergui Fidelis, this is not her first name, yet that is as she likes to be called. This is the story she told to the curious guests she accidently had to receive on her TARDIS one day. This story is in the universe yet for the most part happens a long time before the show "began" so characters from the show will be sparse.


**This my first fanfiction ever so I am a bit nervous about putting this up. All of this is from the deep and cavernous parts of my mind. This story takes place before the series "began" and is centered around an OC, so understandably there will not be much from the show even though the universe is shared. There will be a new race as well as a big deviation from normality. I have included little tidbits of nerd references throughout the story. Hope you have fun reading it.**

My mother always told me, that the first thing I laid eyes on when I was born was the Claoulia Nebula. Strangely, I can almost remember it, though impossible. The green, red, and violet swirls of stardust with the little twinkles of distant stars scattered all across the galactic plane. If I actually saw it, it would explain my never fading craving to see everything in the universes. I grew up running around on my parents TARDIS, constantly trying to get lost in its deep and cavernous halls, only to find that it would always lead me right back to where I started. I would constantly lose myself in the streets of every single city we would visit.

My favorite was the time I got lost in New New New New New New New New New New York at five years old. We were there investigating a peculiar influx in Huon Particles down by the South bend. My parents had decided to question a local mechanic, and me being small and curious could not stay in one place long enough to actually wait out the conversation. I wandered off into the streets by the shop and was quickly unwittingly swept away by a crowd. When I realized I was lost I got slightly worried and almost started to look for a way back until I saw the Hospital. It was one of the biggest, shiniest buildings I had ever seen and the doors opened automatically! Little curious me then lost all of her meager common sense and any thoughts of being lost, instead fixing on the goal of getting into that shiny this time my parents where starting to get frantic sending me telepathic signals attempting to find me, but I was not listening. With a smug look on my face I started to stroll over to the hospital,taking in its glory with every step. I managed to make it through the front door and up to the third floor, where the hospice was located. At that moment the alarms started to ring and all the lights blacked out. My little brain thinking they had found me started to freak out and scrambled quickly to a hiding place behind a large glass cylinder. A creature entered the room, screaming curses and demanding everyone to stay still. For some reason it seemed that I was the only person who understood him because everyone else went running and screaming In hindsight that was probably the TARDIS translating. The creature getting more enraged by the second started to kill those who were running. Finally the rest of the people got the message. We sat tight or at least most of us...a few minutes later I noticed a nurse quietly struggle to get a spare pipe off of the wall. Intrigued, I kept on watching as she snuck around behind the creature. As she took the swing to knock him on the head I distinctly remember thinking, "Shes going to die." But to my surprise as she brought the pipe on his head he uttered a cry of surprise and crumpled to the floor. This had been a very busy day for a five year old and as the rest were starting to get up and restrain the creature, I decided to take a nap. That's how my parents found me thirty minutes later, sleeping quietly and peacefully next to the Face of Bo. (_winks at Jack_)

I learned history from those who made it, science from those who discovered, and every night I fell asleep with the light of a different star shining over my bed. I was a bright little girl I suppose, my thirst for knowledge was so vast that by the time I was five my parents decided it was time to start my education, even though this was young even by the Children's standards. I suppose I've always had a very deep-rooted understanding of everything to do with Physics. So as a consequence my parents started to show me the things that even the greatest of minds have had trouble believing; things like the Impossible Star of Einmu, the star that is suspended in a never-ending state of exploding a million times a minute, or the Griernoa Towers in the Jkeotia Galaxy that are simultaneously all of the states of matter.

Of course life was not just travelling all the time. We had to return to Gallifrey every ten years for the Congregation. You see my family was a part of the six ruling families of the Children of the Time Vortex. I assume that you do not know much about our race. Everyone knows of the Time Lords, yet we are lost in history. A long time ago, a single race started to evolve into two separate direction. Strangely enough after billions of years, the two completely different species ended up in the same place, Gallifrey. Through convergent evolution, well that is an oversimplification, however you are only human, our DNA grew more and more similar, until we were almost the same. However, we had a few defining characteristics.

We as the Children are able to hear the passing of time itself. We hear it as a never ceasing song which floats gently in and out of our perception. It is the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard. It is impossible to give it justice even by the most eloquent of people. It is because of this song we have always had a much greater understanding of Old High Gallifreyan at a level unattainable to Time Lords. Another characteristic was our nearly unquenchable thirst for travel. Contrary to popular belief, we were the first to breed, grow, and use TARDISs (yes that is the correct plural in this fic). For a long time the Time Lords received them from us instead of growing their own. All because we just couldn't stay on our little orange planet with two suns. After we established the TARDISs the universe was ours. We made it our unspoken mission to see everything there was to see and do everything there was to do. The Time Lords were similar yet always liked to poke their noses into others affairs. Not that we didn't...it was just intentional on their part. They always did love being the moral deciders. The last and possibly most important difference was that we had strong non-touch telepathy with others of our race. We obviously were able to control it, for the most part we stayed within the bounds of our direct families, however emergencies did happen.

We had a unique arrangement with the Time Lords. They built their domed cities on the plains, but we built our "city" in a valley surrounded by mountains, that only we were to know about. Of course, there were exceptions now and then, but only by an overwhelming majority vote. This always made the Time Lords very fidgety, the idea of someone living right next door yet they couldn't know anything major about always put them off, rightfully so, the Time Lords with their position of "Noble Crusaders" were not always well received. Yet, in truth they had nothing to fear for we were a peaceable folk, with no intentions of turning on our neighbors.

During the Congregation, all of the known, willing, and alive Children gathered in our "city", which we called Ghandolain and basically caught up on each other, basically a race wide family reunion. Our race was never large...we marry for life and rarely have more than one child, so size was never a problem for us. During the congregation we also sorted out all of the important matters.

As a peace offering to the Time Lords we always sent one of our kind to live with them. In the congregations we volunteered, nominated, and elected those people. We also decided who of the "young adults" as you call them would be allowed to have a TARDIS of their own. There was an extremely large amount of consideration put into this, since a TARDIS is a powerful thing, and deserves a level of respect and awareness. The applicants are tested on morality, understanding of fixed time points, and ability to conceal the truth when needed.

The other important thing was that applicants were not permitted to pilot their first TARDIS alone. Pairs of two or three were the usual, however there once was even a six person team...or so they say. These teams were by no means permanent, there are many instances of people wishing to go alone, or choosing to switch partners out of romantic interest. The TARDISs hated this and had a rather awkward calibration period. Once the applicants had been unanimously approved by the TARDIS Council (everyone agreed that that name was not the best) they would receive a TARDIS.

All bonds (I will explain what those are later when it matters to the story) were enacted then, to explain briefly they are the equivalent of a human marriage only so much more. All debates on morality and actions as a species also took place during this time. And finally it was a way for us to meet each other, especially the kids, and form the connections that were tighter than those between members of most other species. It was there, I met HIM.

**(I shall guide any curious mind that wishes more information to search for the meaning of the name Nergui)**


End file.
